


going to california

by kaatiekinss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Some thoughts I had after the season finale, and a little gift for Briana because she's amazing and I love her <3
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	going to california

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualfpjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfpjones/gifts).



> _Made up my mind to make a new start_  
>  Going To California with an aching in my heart

The Camaro became _her_ car. Max wouldn’t let Neil lay a fucking hand on it. She fixed it up. She drove it every day through high school. And now she was going to use it to take Billy home, 

Lucas says he’ll go with her. But Max just smiles sadly at him and says this is something she needs to do alone. 

She finally understands why Billy loved this car so much. She’s never felt more alive than when she turns the key in the ignition and feels it rumble to life under her feet. She became addicted to the rush of driving too fast down Hawkins winding back roads. This is where she feels closest to him. It’s a high she’s chased for years now; pushing the limits just so she can feel her brother again. 

It’s a haul to California, but the Camaro has done it once before; she knows it can do it again. The simple, nondescript box sits on the seat beside her. Her only companion on this journey. She doesn’t mind. 

It’s wood; pine, to be exact and she remembers how strong the smell was at first. After the funeral when they brought it home and set it on the mantle, Max had been shocked. How could all of Billy now fit into this tiny little box? Everything that made him who he was, burned to a pile of ash and stuffed in a hunk of wood. 

It felt like a sick fucking joke. 

She’s got all of his tapes in a cardboard box on the passenger side floor. She took them from his room along with most of his other stuff so that Neil couldn’t throw it away. 

She kept a good deal of his clothes, too. Most of them she still wears. And even the ones that are too worn out she saved. It didn’t feel right to throw them away. 

She’s got Metallica blasting as she speeds down the highway and once she finally crosses over into California state lines, her heart sings. 

“We’re home, Billy.” 

\--- 

She goes to the beach closest to their old house. It was torn down a few years ago to build condos, but the beach is still there. She closes her eyes and breathes in the salty air, remembering how they used to run up and down this beach as kids, splashing each other and collecting seashells and sand dollars. 

The wind blows her fiery hair around her face and she swears she can hear his voice, just for a second. _Shitbird._ Then it’s gone. 

With the box tucked under her arm, she walks into the water, sighing in contentment. It’s been so long. 

The sun is setting and the seagulls are flying above her head. With shaking hands, Max opens the box and the bag, looking down at what remains of her brother. 

Tears stream down her freckled cheeks as she dumps his ashes into the sea, hoping beyond measure that he finally found the peace he so desperately craved and deserved during life. 

She hopes that wherever he is, he knows that she loves him, even when it wasn’t easy. Even when it was hard. 

She hopes he can hear her. 

She hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published via my old account, TheVoicelessRomantic, on 8-9-2019. You can find me on Tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
